warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Stats
Weapons can be obtained either by buying them with $, Credits, Crowns, or received through Warboxes. Dragnov Custom 1.jpg Rich 770 Custom 1.jpg R4 Custom 1.jpg About Weapons Each weapon has a type and a class that can use that type. Riflemen can use Assault Rifles and Machine Guns, Medics can use Shotguns, Engineers can use SMGs, Snipers can use Sniper Rifles and SEDs can use Heavy Machine Guns. Check the List of Weapons, for a list of the weapons. Attributes Weapons have many attributes: *'Damage': is a statistic on all weapons. It represents the power of a weapon. The higher the Damage, the more Health/Armor can be reduced from enemies. *'Damage Minimum': is the minimum damage a weapon deals after the damage is reduced by damage drop or damage reduction from penetration. Damage Multipliers are unaffected and thus can still reduce the damage below the minimum. *'Range': is the effective range the weapon can shoot without losing damage. It is measured in meters. When outside the effective range, the weapon will suffer Damage Drop for each additional meter. The damage will never drop to less than the Damage Minimum. Damage drop can be changed by using Suppressors or some Silencers. *'Rate of Fire': RPM of the weapon, determines how fast the weapon fires. *'Accuracy': is determined by the bullet spread of the weapon. The less spread you have, the more accuracy you have. Generally, weapons have better accuracy when aiming. *'Spread': is how far the bullets can spread from the center of the crosshair. **''Spread Minimum'': is the normal spread while not shooting. **''Spread Attack'': is how much spread is added to each shot. **''Spread Maximum'': limits how high the spread can go. **''Spread Decay'': is the spread recovery per second, with 10% of the value being applied every 100ms. **''Spread Decay Delay'': is the time in milliseconds it takes for Spread Decay to start. **''Spread Inverted'': Active for SED's Heavy Machine Guns. If active, it inverts the spread rules. Spread Maximum becomes the normal spread while Spread Minimum limits how low the spread can go. Spread Attack will decrease spread instead of increasing it, thus increasing accuracy with each shot. *'Recoil': is a hidden stat of each weapon. **''Recoil Attack'': is how much recoil is added to each shot. **''Recoil Maximum'': limits how high the recoil can go. **''Recoil Decay'': is the recoil recovery per second, with 10% of the value being applied every 100ms. **''Recoil Decay Delay'': is the time in milliseconds it takes for Recoil Decay to start. **''Recoil Smoothness'': reduces the recoil shake. **''Recoil Randomness'': adds randomness to the recoil pattern. *'Ammunition': is the capacity of bullets a weapon has. All weapons have their own "magazine size", after which they will have to reload, as long as they have reserve ammunition. The Rifleman Class can restore ammunition using Ammo Packs. *'Zoom Factor': All weapons have 1.1x zoom by default while using iron sights. This can be changed by attaching a scope. Damage Locations Damage is affected by the location of the hit. These multipliers may be reduced by the use of Helmets, Gloves and Shoes that give protection. An assault rifle that deals 5x damage to the head, equivalent to 500%, that hits the head of an enemy wearing a Crown Helmet (that gives 70% head protection) will have the multiplier reduced to 4.3x, equivalent to 430%. Not all weapons use the damage multipliers above. Penetration Penetration defines what objects the weapon can pierce. Most objects reduce damage and penetration does not change this damage reduction in any way. The damage reduction from penetration will never reduce the damage to less than the damage minimum of the weapon. If the penetration level of the weapon is lower than the pierceability level of the object, then it can be pierced. Suppressor's bonus reduce the penetration level, which allows the weapon to pierce more types of objects. Other *The COLT Python Elite, Nagant M1895 and S&W M&P R8 have a penetration level of 4. *The Taurus Judge and Christmas Firecracker have a penetration level of 5. *The Saiga Spike and Marlin 1894 Custom have a penetration level of 6. *The FCG-R3 K1 has a penetration level of 7. *The ARCUS has a penetration level of 3. *The Pinkie-Micro Desert Eagle's Silver Suppressor gives it a penetration level of 3. *The AT308, QBU-88, DSA SA58 SPR have a penetration level of 3 while not using any muzzle attachments. *The M60E4 Ares and MK 14 EBR Ares have a penetration level of 3. *SAI GRY AR-15, Remington MSR, AK-12 and CZ 805 BREN A2's Special Suppressors do not improve the penetration level. Accuracy Accuracy is a weapon statistic displayed in the Inventory and Shop. It is not a true statistic of a weapon, instead it is determined by the spread statistic of the weapon. It can be calculated with: accuracy = max_accuracy - (spread_min + spread_max) Hip Accuracy uses the "Stand Stance" spread values while Aim Accuracy uses the "Zoom Stand Stance" spread values. This means the weapon's accuracy is determined by using only the spread values while standing, other stances are not used. The accuracy value displayed in-game is always rounded down. Attachments Main article: Attachments Weapons may have attachments on it to improve perfomance. Not all weapons can use attachments, and some may not have all attachments available. Some weapons may also come with integrated or exclusive attachments such as the Daewoo K7 that has an integrated silencer and the Remington 870 RAS that has an exclusive sight. Durability Main article: Repairing Like all items, weapon have durability. Weapons rented for a certain duration don't need repair, but Permanent Weapons do. All Permanent Weapons last for 10 hours before completely breaking. A broken weapon cannot be used before it is repaired. Indestructible weapons, such as the default ones, are permanent and do not need repair. Weapons do not lose durability while you are dead. Cosmetic Versions and Skins Main article: Weapon Skins Some weapons are cosmetic versions of existing weapons, notably Basic, City, Jungle, U.S. Set, Anti-Cyborg and Winter Camo. These cosmetic versions can be statistically different than the original weapon. Some can be received during events and some can be received from Warboxes. Weapons may have Weapon Skins that do not change the stats in any way. Category:Game Mechanic